


(I wish) I felt it coming

by CallmeVee



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2018 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, PP Rare Pair Week 2018, meet the parents au, steca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Beca has to meet Stacie's parents. Nothing is what she expected.





	(I wish) I felt it coming

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Rare Pair Week, you guys! Even if I had a big meltdown while writing this, I got fun exploring this pair. Please gimme reviews so my heart can be warm. Hope you enjoy it.

"Uh huh. Music variation of writer's block?" Chloe asked. If only she knew... Hell, she could write a whole discography in just 5 minutes.

"More like a quiet meltdown" the brunette attempted to joke. "I'm about to go nuts"

"You've been there before. Let's just-"

"I'm meeting Stace's parents tomorrow" Beca blurted, Chloe going frozen in time.

"YOU WHAT?! How...?" the small girl could laugh at her face if it wasn't for the tears menacing to show. Chloe was against the whole ordeal unless it was strictly necessary. And she couldn't blame her.

"They called her last night saying that they'll be here for the weekend and that they wanted to meet us. Scratch that. They want to meet _me_ " she could feel her voice start to tremble. Due to personal experiences, she had a hard time when it came to fulfilling parents' ideals.

Hell. She'd rather work for the mob than meet parents. And that was something with no room to joke since she didn't even weigh enough to be considered a fully grown-up woman. She even could do-

"I can totally enlight your knowledge in medicine if you need me to. And I'm sure Stace can do it with science and-"

"RUDE! You're not helping" what the hell was happening to her sweet, soft Chloe? "Gimme my ginger back, you impostor!"

"Oh, come on! You'll be just fine!" Chloe just laughed before kissing her forehead. "I have to run now, but you can call me if you need anything, yeah? Love ya" and with that, she was left alone. 

She was alone with her thoughts and she could feel her whole body start to sweat. The nervousness of not being accepted by her girlfriend's family was taking over her and she _knew_ she could combust at any moment. 

After all, she was just an attempt at music producer with a crapy job while her smartass girlfriend was a scientist working for a big ass company and with so much to achieve and yeah... Music was all she had and to be honest, it was all she needed -besides Stacie, to be happy. 

Oh sweet lord, how did she need her mom in moments like these...  How she needed her sweet caring words whenever she was feeling so not enough.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

"Babe? I'm home!" Stacie called closing the door behind her just to find an unusual silence. She was used coming home to a loudly Beca mixing or playing around with her equipment. If she was feeling bubbly, she'd ask for Stacie to dance around with her making Stacie's heart grow 10 inches every time she got to see her so carefree. 

Though she wasn't used to what she found when she got to their room. Beca's small body was curled up with Stacie's pillow in her chest. It was clear that the small brunette fell asleep crying. She had learned almost instantly that whenever the small brunette felt sad, she'd curl up with something that reminded her of her girlfriend.

With soft movements, Stacie started to kiss Beca's cheek moving then to her temple, finalizing on her ear where she spoke softly "I'm here, baby" before laying by her side. 

And as if their bodies were magnets, Beca just muffled something she didn't understand and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Sweetie. You awake?" she whispered while caressing her petite brunette's hair in a motion that was just so intimate for them.

"Please tell me it's Sunday already" Beca buried her head deeper in Stacie's chest, making her heart melt.

"Is it because of my parents?" she moved to cup Beca's face, trying to find her eyes. And damn the universe, the look in those navy blues wasn't something good. "Oh, honey. I promise you that you don't have to worry. They'd love you to pieces" 

"You don't know that" Beca sat and started to run her hands through her long locks. "They're important people that know tons about different stuff and... who would want her daughter to be with just a scrappy prospect of music producer that-"

"No" Stacie snapped cutting her off. "Don't you ever go there. Okay?" her hands moving to Beca's cheek, caressing it with her thumb. "You're so much more than you think. And they don't need you to be a walking Wikipedia going through life. They just want you to be good to me and to make me happy. And guess what? You're that and so much more" she couldn't help it but to kiss the tear that was running down her girlfriend's face.

"But what if you're wrong and you have to choose? I don't want you to fight with them" 

"I'll choose you forever" she brought her foreheads together "I don't care if they disappear from my life, I don't care what others think. I'd choose you to the moon and back. Over and over. You're my happy place and I can't ask for anything else but to be loved by you"

Stacie smiled as her lips were captured by her lover. The kiss was soft and shy and just so full of emotions. And so, she pleased her girlfriend's needs. Both women loving each other in the quietness of their own bubble.

 

_________________________________

 

"Calm down, babe. You're fine" Stacie laughed as Beca inspected herself in the mirror.

"I'm just so nervous! I just hope my cooking skills are enough to impress them" she started to walk to the kitchen. Her hands itching for being busy on something.

Stacie following hot on her heels and wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck. "You're a killer cook. Dad will love your stuffed chicken" oh boy, she could lose herself in Stacie's caresses.

"Please, there's no time for sex," and just in time, the doorbell rang announcing their guests.

"You're, literally, saved by the bell" the leggy brunette winked at her in a sexy way, and she had to grab the counter for support. Not only her girlfriend wanted to commit homicide but her parents would gladly help her.

"Look at you, princess!" An old woman hugged Stacie as she made her way to the door. "Oh my god! You're so much smaller than I thought!" Stacie's mom just blurted the words making both, Stacie and her dad start to laugh.

 _What the fuck_?! "Um, thanks?" that was not the greetings she had expected. It was just so... _bizarre_.

"Oh, lord. I wish I could capture your precious face" Stacie laughed as she hugged her.

"Not funny, dude" Beca felt her cheeks burn under the inspection of three pairs of eyes.

"Pardon Alice's behavior" the old man extended her hand. "I'm Richard" 

"Beca" she tried a smile as she shook his hand.

"So tell me Beca," Alice spoke then, and Beca could feel the bile start to rise. "Can you relax a little? We don't bite" _oh my god_ this woman will be the death of her.

"Stop it, mom" Stacie just rolled her eyes, as if tired of her mother's bad attempt at icebreaker. "Let's go eat. I'm starving" she guided Beca to the kitchen. Something she was thankful for since somehow, her brain had frozen.

 

"Stacie told us you're in the music industry?" Richard asked breaking the silence that settled moments before.

"Yes. Tho I'm an intern for now" she almost whispered the words. The fear of rejection making its presence.

"Oh well, I'm sure it's just matter of time till you reach the top" his smile was sincere. Something Beca appreciated. "I mean, Stacie told us you were the one who made the Bellas win four years in a row"

"Good old days" she couldn't avoid the smile that formed on her lips at Stacie's words. She never felt so comfortable as she did back then. "I swear, she's the best" she finished by taking Beca's hand and squeezing it softly.

"How big is your music repertoire?" Alice asked next. Beca starting to feel at ease with them.

"Actually, I don't have a limit. But metal and such is a huge 'no no' for me" she felt her security taking over.

"Oh thank God" Alice laughed. "I could never listen to that noise" and yes, she decided right then right there, that Alice was a good person even if she messed with her.

As time passed, Beca started to feel accepted; just like Stacie had told her. And the nervousness she felt before disappeared long ago being replaced by something warm.

Stacie's parent could be such dorks sometimes and that in fact, they didn't care if she was a smartass working on the NASA or just someone who had good intentions. Something they made sure to let her know before they left with the promise of another meeting.


End file.
